


three is better than none

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Youngjae's boyfriends decide they want to spend more time with the older, and manage to convince their manager to let them have a day off.





	three is better than none

**Author's Note:**

> sigh. canon ot3 makes my heart melt. enjoy this fluff because im weak for maknae line  
> p.s. in this story youngjae still lives at the dorm for the #plot

Youngjae waddles into the living room with fuzzy-sock covered feet and large sweater paws. He pauses at the end of the hallway and yawns, rubs his eye with the palm of his sleeve-covered hand. 

“Gyeomie... why didn’t anyone wake me up? Where’s the hyungs?” He asks sleepily, lips swollen and pouty from sleep. He opens his eyes, and Bambam’s leaning against the door. “ _Bammie!_ ” he gasps and throws himself onto his boyfriend. Bambam giggles and lifts him up, hands resting underneath the older’s thighs for support. 

“We managed to convince manager-hyung to let us have a day off since we've been working so hard. The others are out doing whatever old people do.” Bambam explains and presses a kiss to Youngjae’s forehead. Youngjae pouts, and grabs Bambam’s face, squishing his cheeks between his sweater paws. 

“You missed!” The older whines and presses his lips against the younger boy’s. Youngjae hops down from Bambam’s body and wraps his arms around the younger’s torso. “ _I missed you.”_ Youngjae mutters, and theres a cough from the couch. He whips around, meeting Yugyeom’s gaze. 

“Don’t forget about me!” Yugyeom sulks, lower lip jutting out. He collapses dramatically on the couch, hand flying over his forehead as if he was playing a housewife in a sitcom that had just fainted. “I’ll  _die_ without my hyung kisses!” 

Youngjae giggles in reply and makes his way to Yugyeom. He climbs into the maknae’s lap, straddling the younger, and presses wet, loud kisses to his forehead, cheeks, nose, and eventually, his lips. By the time Youngjae finishes his attack, Yugyeom’s a blushing mess and Bambam’s sitting on the edge of the couch chuckling at the sight of his boyfriends. 

“Hyuuuung! Gross!” Yugyeom complains and tickles the older’s side. Youngjae squeals and wiggles out of the maknae’s embrace, crawling to the side of the couch their Thai boyfriend was sitting on. 

“Bammie! Save me!” Youngjae shrieks, climbing over Bambam and trying to hide on his side. Yugyeom pokes the older’s bottom with his foot, and sticks out his tongue. 

“Yah! Gyeomie! Be nice!” Bambam teases, wrapping his arm around Youngjae’s shoulders protectively. 

“Aish,  _fine._ ” Yugyeom declares, flopping back down onto the couch. Bambam scrunches his nose, and ruffles their hyung’s hair. 

“Maybe after we shower. You both stink.” Bambam sighs, and Youngjae’s jaw drops in betrayal. Yugyeom shrugs. 

“Shower with us, and then it’s a deal.” The youngest says, raising an eyebrow. Youngjae’s face lights up, and he practically starts bouncing in his seat. He grabs Bambam’s arm excitedly. The younger exaggerates a sigh in response. Yugyeom and Youngjae look at him with round eyes and pouty lips, the older of the three tilting his head cutely and squishing his face with his sweater paws. 

"....Fine." Bambam gives in - because dammit, his boyfriends know  _exactly_ how to make him melt, and know that theres no way in  _hell_ Bambam could say no to that. Youngjae squeals and raises his hands in celebration. He looks Bambam in the eyes and laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Bambam swears he can feel his heart skip a beat. Ever since he caught feelings for his hyung a few years back, even before he developed his crush, he's been convinced that Youngjae's laugh is the definition of pure bliss.

_Falling in love with Yugyeom and Youngjae was exactly how it's described in those cheesy high school sitcoms. It hurt like hell at some points, yes, but it was all worth it for the feeling of euphoria at the very mention of the two boys. Bambam had fallen for the maknae, first. It started before their debut. Once he finally met the boy that had been added to the group, he knew he was probably fucked, and he didn't really mind. They were both around sixteen, and Yugyeom never had hesitated to be with the Thai whenever the chance popped up. He was the first one to volunteer to room with Bambam as soon as they moved into the dorm, he was the first person Bambam had ever felt comfortable enough with to cry in front of, he was Bambam's first real best friend, Bambam's first sexual experience, his first love, his first kiss. Yugyeom had always been first, and Bambam had always been his first. Whenever they had to separate, it felt as if Bambam's heart was being torn straight out of his chest. He and Yugyeom started dating a year after their debut._

_And then, when Bambam thought his heart couldn't get any larger, Youngjae came along and managed to squeeze himself into the same space as Yugyeom. No, Bambam didn't immediately catch feelings for the older boy, but he always had a curiosity about him - he interested Bambam. He wanted to know more about the shy boy who was ready to debut after only a few months of training. Youngjae had been very quiet and timid the first few months of the groups formation, as he was the last one to be added. Bambam had heard the older boy singing one day when he was walking past one of the practice rooms. Youngjae didn't talk much in the group at the time, but his singing voice was loud and powerful. It was full of emotion. It made Bambam's knees weak. It made his knees weak when the older would wake up in the mornings and wander into the kitchen to munch on some cereal, hair still messy and still in his pajamas. Something about the realness and domestic-ness of the boy in that state made Bambam's heart flutter, just a bit._

_Bambam knew he had fallen for Youngjae, too, the time when all of the members put on that red lipstick and took turns kissing his face in front of the cameras. The others kisses, besides Yugyeom's, felt brotherly and annoying. But once Youngjae took Bambam's face in his hands and smacked a kiss right on his cheek, it took Bambam all of the self control he had to not collapse right then and there._

_He eventually confessed to his boyfriend that he, not only was in love with Yugyeom, but Youngjae as well. His boyfriend started crying, and Bambam started to tear up too while frantically apologizing and trying to explain that, no, he didn't fall out of love with Yugyeom, he simply was in love with their hyung the way he loved the younger. Yugyeom hushed him, and explained to the Thai that he was crying because he, too, had fallen for Youngjae. They sat together on Bambam's bed, then, embraced in each other's arms and sobbing their hearts out in relief and love._

_They told their hyung about their feelings on Christmas. It was getting dark out, and all three boys were sitting in the living room in front of their fireplace, snow hitting the small window beside them. Youngjae's face flushed a dark shade of red at their confession, and broke out into a huge smile. He attacked the two younger boys with a giant hug, rambling over and over about how happy he was that they felt the same way he had felt about them both._

_That Christmas night, they knew, when they fell asleep on the sofa with their bodies entangled and hickeys painting all three boys necks, that the other members would have questions. Lots of questions. They didnt mind, though. Because Yugyeom was Youngjae's and Bambam's, Youngjae was Yugyeom and Bambam's, and Bambam was theirs. They wanted the whole world to know - but just four others would have to do._

The trio finds themselves in the small bathroom, all ridding themselves of their clothing. Bambam reaches over to turn on the water, all of them standing in front of the shower head. Cold water comes out first, and splashes Youngjae right in the stomach. He squeaks and practically runs into the maknae's arms for warmth. Yugyeom presses a kiss to the top of the older's head and leans over to adjust the temperature of the water. 

"Are you trying to kill our boyfriend, Bammie?" Yugyeom teases, and attempts to pry Youngjae off of his body, but Youngjae just whimpers and  _clings_. "Hyung, the water isn't cold anymore." He chuckles. Youngjae looks up at him and pouts.

"Yeah,  _I know,_ just wanna be close with my baby." Youngjae whines, and the two other boys feel their heartbeats speed up. 

"Isn't our boyfriend the cutest, Bam-ah?" Yugyeom coos, and Bambam hums in agreement before gently pulling Youngjae away from the maknae. The oldest of the three makes a noise in protest.

"I know, love. But we gotta wash up." Bambam says before squirting some of the shampoo into his palm and running it through the older's hair. Youngjae closes his eyes to keep the shampoo from getting in them, and hums softly. "You can rinse it out now, hyung!" 

Youngjae moves closer to the water to wash his hair. Yugyeom hugs Bambam from behind, arms wrapping around his torso. The Thai hums in contentment and leans into the taller boy's embrace. The height distance between the two of them makes Bambam feel safe - being in his arms is what it means to be home. 

The three boys relax in the comfort of the hot shower for a few more minutes before they reluctantly turn off the water. Yugyeom squeals at the cold air and hurries to his shared bedroom with Youngjae, not hesitating before digging through the closet and pulling out one of the older's hoodies. He slides it into his body, pulling the hood over his head. 

"Yah! Thief!" Youngjae gasps as he walks into the room and tackles the maknae, both of them collapsing on the floor with the older on top of Yugyeom. He tickles the younger's sides, earning a yelp from the boy and he bursts into fits of laughter with strings of pleads for mercy in-between. Bambam whistles casually as he steps around the two boys fighting on the ground and reaches into the closet to pull out one of Youngjae's white t-shirts. The latter looks up and his jaw drops. "You're both traitors!" He whines, pausing his attack on the maknae. "Why do you both steal my shirts?" He pouts, and screams as Yugyeom suddenly pushes him backwards, starting to tickle him in revenge. "Yah - Yugyeom -" He laughs loudly, squirming underneath the younger. "S-stop! - Gyeom!" The younger seizes the tickling and sticks his tongue out at Youngjae. Bambam sit's on the floor next to them, amused. 

"We steal your shirts because they're cozy and smell like you, hyung." Bambam says, matter-of-factly as if it's the most obvious thing in the world - which it is, at this point. Yugyeom attempts to get up from the older's body, and Youngjae whines before wrapping his legs around the younger's waist and pulling him back down. Yugyeom makes a squeaky noise in surprise.

"Cuddle." Youngjae mumbles into Yugyeom's shoulder, and Bambam perks up, climbing over to the two. 

"Somebody say cuddles?" He asks, giggling and wiggling his way between his boyfriends. Cuddling on the hardwood floor was uncomfortable, incredibly so, but as long as it was in Youngjae and Yugyeom's arms, he couldn't care less. Because he was home. 


End file.
